


Aisle Three

by laurenslovesturtles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, fluffy shit, ham and laf are true buds for life™, let him rest, sleepy baby laurens, that's it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenslovesturtles/pseuds/laurenslovesturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off "I saw you and your roommate dancing in aisle three in your pajamas at two in the morning and it seriously made my night" </p><p>basically ham and laf being adorable dorks and laurens loving it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aisle Three

**Author's Note:**

> wowwie wow this is the third thing I've posted today? I'm on a writing kick, just enjoy it while it lasts. I wrote this in 40 minutes soooo..,
> 
> ok enjoy this fluff

It was finals week and John Laurens was starving. All he needed was a fucking bag of gummy worms, a Dr. Pepper and about 12 pizzas. 

Considering it was 2 am, there were a large number of stores actually open. Just how New York City ran, he supposed. Since John grew up in South Carolina, he wasn't used to "The City That Never Sleeps" yet. And it really never did. 

John rubbed his tired eyes and stood up, grabbed his fuzzy turtle hoodie and made his way out the door. He yawned all the way there, all two blocks, which was quite a trek for someone of his tiredness. 

Making his way into the convenience store, Laurens first noticed the tired looking purple haired cashier, leaning her chin on her hand and blowing a bubble with her gum. 

He then proceeded to notice the TastyKake display and ooh-ed at the amount of little pies there were. He made his way over, but not before flashing the cashier a kind (and somewhat sympathetic) smile, to which she looked surprised at first, but then returned. 

Laurens spotted a rack of baskets and decided he needed one for all the junk he was going to purchase. He was tired, dammit, and sometimes one little pie wasn't enough. 

After thoroughly sorting the TastyKakes, Laurens made his was back to the drink cooler. He only stumbled over about 8 times which was less than yesterday night's adventure down 3 flights of stairs to get to the vending machines at 4 am. 

On his way to the back of the store, Laurens noticed some flashes of color in one of the aisles and then some cackling laughter. 

He curiously made his way over to aisle three, where he saw a curly haired individual looking surprisingly flawless for almost 2:30 am and a slightly more rumpled but so SO incredibly gorgeous guy. 

Laurens happened to like so SO incredibly gorgeous guys, and he was proud of it. But he didn't want to seem creepy in his ninja turtle sweater, Blue's Clues pajama pants and crocs. Of all days to see the cutest guy ever. 

So instead of having a normal conversation and introducing himself, (which if he was being honest, Laurens didn't know if he could do at this point), he hid behind a display for peanut butter and watched the exchange. 

"No you french fuck, it's right foot forward for two beats, then back for two beats THEN you go right front, right back, clap and spin WITH the lasso hand. It's no good without the lasso hand." The cute guy yelled at the other person (John didn't want to misgender), who promptly rolled their eyes. 

"Oh forgive me if I am not trained in the art of shitty American party dances," They said, in a thick accent John couldn't quite place. "We learn more...professional dances in France." 

The guy, who was smaller than the other one, turned bright red and wagged his finger. "Don't you dare try to criticize-" 

The person out up their hand in an attempt to stop the flurry of words that seemed to be coming out at such a violent speed from such a small person. "Ah mon ami, I did not say I wouldn't try!" 

The cute guy returned back to a normal color and stepped back. "Good. Ok Laf, PLACES!" 

"Laf", if John heard correctly, jut shook their head and smiled slightly. 

"Ok. Ready? A 5, 6, 7, 8!" He pressed a button on his phone and some familiar music filled John's ears. 

"IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR COTTON EYED JOE-" 

John let out a loud laugh, which turned into a cough, which scared him, which ultimately led to him knocking over the display he was so safely tucked behind. 

Laf and the cute guy's eyes widened in surprise and they turned around, while cute guy fumbled around to turn off the music. 

John sat confused on the floor, surrounded by a pile of peanut butter jars. If he was trying to make a lasting first impression, it was working. 

The cute guy's eyes locked with John's tired ones and it was like John's entire body lit on fire. In a good way, of course. 

Laf ran over and offered their hand to help John up, who accepted. He was blushing like a crazy person, still feeling cute guy's eyes on him. 

"Um. Hello, I'm John. Laurens. Lohn- I mean John Laurens. I'm sorry I'm very tired," John said cringing after about every syllable. 

Cute guy laughed, but in a sweet way, which he hoped was a good sign. "Hi, I'm Alexander Hamilton." 

Cute guy-Alexander offered his hand to John, who shook it, but for some reason, Alexander didn't let go after they finished. 

"This is Lafayette. They-" Alexander was very heavy on accenting the "they" pronouns, so John was glad didn't assume. "are my best friend." Alexander gestured to the other person with their free hand. 

"Hello, petit tortue!" John giggled and blushed at the nickname. 

"Bonjour mon nom est John. Ravi de vous rencontrer," John was happy to know French. 

Lafayette's face lit up, and so did Alexander's at John's use of the language. 

"Tu parle français??" They both exclaimed at the same time, then begun to laugh at once. 

"Oui. Anglais, Français , Espagnol , allemand un peu , certains Latin." John said, smiling brightly. 

Alexander placed his hand over his chest. "Ah. John. You know just what to say to get to a man's heart!" 

Alex and John smiled brightly at one another, before Laf stepped in front of them. 

"As adorable as this is, it's 2:45 am and Alexandre, I am very tired. We can dance tomorrow. And John it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again soon. I will meet you in the front." Laf turned around and made their way to the front of the store. 

"I came for a snack in between studying and I find the possibly cutest human being in the world." John said after he and Alex had dropped hands. He immediately turned red. 

Alexander smiled brighter than the entire sun and it was the greatest thing John had ever seen. He would drop a hundred complements a day just to see that again. 

"That's really sweet, John. I mean I'm not match to YOU but-," Alex said, sighing happily. 

After they had exchanged phone numbers and John had bought his snacks, they walked to the front of the store. 

"We can see each other next week after your finals, you know, when I'm not teaching my foreign best friend lame ass dance moves in a supermarket aisle." Alexander said, waving to the cashier who blew him a kiss. They must be friends, as John recognized her from Alex's lock screen. Her name tag read "Peggy" with a lot of dinosaur stickers. 

"That sounds good. Great." John said. It must have been clear Joh was tired because Alex gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Go to sleep, John. I'll text you," 

And with that, Alex ran after Lafayette, screaming, and jumped on their back. Laf let out a screech and their laughter and chatter could be heard down the street. 

John had never been happier to get a gummy worm, Dr. Pepper and 12 pizza craving at 2:30 am.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it, if u did let me know!! also maybe go read something else I wrote ?? thanks kiddos ily


End file.
